


LegacieS

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Posso dizer q é uma história d Conner e seus primeiros passos.Filho d Lena e Kara, ele tem apenas 4, anos e ainda ñ aprendeu a lidar com o fato d ter perdido Lena em um acidente, seu corpo nunca foi achado, mas o garoto acredita q um dia será capaz de encontrá-la, e mesmo ñ tendo herdado os poderes kriptonianos de Kara... como lhe disse alguém "as vezes sim, é possível haver luz na escuridão"...





	LegacieS

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, minha primeira fic no AO3 é Supercorp... eu realmente espero q vcs gostem...  
> Kon é apenas um menino inteligente demais para a sua idade, ele sente q Lena está viva, e seu sonho é simplesmente encontrá-la... prometo muito drama, brincadeiras e momentos maravilhosos... venham comigo nessa jornada...  
> Para o alto e avante ;)

**Frase do Dia:** Eu só quero meu nome, fora do legado da minha família. Você pode entender o que isso significa? -Lena

* * *

 

**NATIONAL CITY**   
**L-CORP. COBERTURA.**   
**6:25 PM**

ERA O ANIVERSÁRIO DE SUA MÁTHAIR, mãe... em gaélico.  
Conner havia aprendido algumas palavras para referir-se a suas mães... Lena, e Kara. Ele era meio kriptoniano e meio-humano.  
Um sucesso... que o mundo não poderia ter conhecimento sobre, afinal, suas mães... eram duas mulheres que com tecnologia alienígena foram capazes de gerá-lo de maneira natural... um pequeno milagre, era assim que Kara o chamava...  
... de coração, ou minha vida... ou apenas Kon.

Ele gostava... embora... sempre se perguntasse o que máthair diria... e se era assim que iria se referir a Lena se ela estivesse presente... só que ela não estava... não mais. Hoje... era seu aniversário de morte... e ninguém além dela, poderia lhe dar as respostas que buscava.

Respirando fundo o ar da noite, ele abriu os olhos para o teto branco da sala ou antiga sala do térreo da L-Corp de sua mãe Lena... sua tia Sam havia mantido o escritório, mas o transformou inteiramente em um laboratório, exceto aquele andar... ali, as pessoas eram proibidas de ir, e com exceção de sua tia Alex uma vez, e talvez sua mãe Kara, Conner não se lembra de alguém além dele "visitar" aquele espaço.

Literalmente esparramado sobre o carpete, ele estava usando uma camisa azul-clara, calças cinzentas e meias brancas, o cabelo provavelmente tão bagunçado quanto se lembrava ou estaria por dormir no chão. Era sempre assim desde que se lembrava, ele acabava indo para lá sem motivo algum e não conseguia sair acabando por permanecer por horas, e quando ele finalmente decidisse descer - sua mãe Kara o estaria esperando para buscá-lo.

Conner ainda adorava aquele escritório... sua mãe Lena tinha bom gosto para tudo, e todos viviam dizendo que ele se parecia com ela, ainda que isso entristecesse sua mãe Kara, ele sabia que ela estava feliz...

 _"Você... é uma pequena cópia de Lena, coração... e como eu, ela teria orgulho de você, Kon"_ Havia uma lápide com seu nome no cemitério central desde 2015, Conner ainda era um bebê naquela época, e ele não se lembrava dela e não tinha nada além de fotografias e histórias que lhe eram contadas, agora ele só tinha quatro anos, mas... o ponto é, que nunca encontraram um corpo...

Ela nunca foi achada... então...

 

_"Isso significa que ela está viva?"_

_"Ela não está viva, Kon..."_

_"Se nunca a acharam, então por que ela não está lá... então ela pode estar em algum lugar, mamãe pode estar... ela..."_

_"Por todo esse tempo...? Kon, ela se foi. Eu prometo a você que não gostaria mais que ela estivesse viva, mas... Lena se foi"_

 

Ele havia lido de novo os jornais.,, Metrópolis. Foi lá que ela sumiu.  
Definitivamente precisava conhecer aquele lugar, e se sua mãe Kara não fosse levá-lo... ele iria sozinho.

 

_"Você é esperto demais para sua idade pequeno..." Dizia sua tia Alex sorrindo para ele._

_"Você vem para o feriado?"_

_"Sim... eu estarei aí"_

 

Mas era mentira...

... todos mentiam.  
E ele suspirou cansado.

Ter quatro anos, era difícil, mas em breve estaria fazendo cinco. Então uma brisa suave o alertou, e ele estava levantando a cabeça, ou na verdade virando-a para a sacada ainda permanecendo deitado quanto a notou escorada na varanda, um sorriso maroto brincando em seu rosto ao encontrá-lo ali.

Kassandra Prince Wayne.

-Ei Kon... - ok, nem todos eram mentirosos. Ainda - O que você está fazendo aí no chão?

-Deitado - admitiu humildemente e notou com certa inveja Kassie flutuar para cima do parapeito e pousar do lado de dentro da sacada, ela parou olhando para ele e o espaço mal-iluminado, sempre pedindo-lhe permissão - Entre - ele ofereceu - Com um aceno relaxado, ela passou pela sacada, a porta entreaberta e olhou a sala sempre como se fosse a primeira vez que via.

-O sofá parece mais confortável - ela apontou o estofado branco e Kon assentiu em concordância, a primeira vez que sua tia Alex e sua mãe Kara o encontraram ali, ele tinha dormido no mesmo... esgueirando-se entre os presentes a primeira festa beneficente à fundação Lena Luthor, Conner, cansado de sentir-se estranho sobre como o tratavam, ou falavam de sua mãe conseguiu passar pela segurança e entrar no escritório, e sinceramente... foi como achar um tesouro, provavelmente era seu maior tesouro, definitivamente seu lugar favorito.

E ele não ouviu a porta ser aberta por Sam e Alex enquanto sua mãe Kara parava na entrada do espaço e o olhava dali... imóvel.  
Por um instante aliviada ao finalmente encontrá-lo... e ao mesmo tempo preocupada, e foi a luz vinda da entrada que o alertou da presença delas...

-E é - admitiu - mas eu queria ficar aqui no chão... dá para olhar tudo.

-Okay... - Kassandra disse, ela estava usando calça preta, e uma jaqueta azul que lembrava um pouco os detalhes da roupa da mulher-maravilha que por acaso era sua mãe... Kon não tinha herdado as habilidades voadoras de sua mãe Kara como Kassandra de Diana... na verdade, ele não se lembrava de ter poder algum... e Kassie sentou-se a seu lado a direita - sua mãe gostava de ler?

-Muito - ele admitiu quando a viu olhar para a estante de livros - Mamãe disse que ela sempre tinha um livro em mãos antes de dormir... - ele sorriu para a rara lembrança de algo sobre Lena - E que somos parecidos nisso... - E sorriu.

-Eu vi as fotos - Disse Kassie sorrindo para ele daquele jeito que o deixava sempre confortável. Ela não fazia perguntas idiotas, ela não agia como se o entendesse, mas ela sempre estava ali... e era mais do que Conner poderia pedir - vocês se parecem mais que ter só o cabelo preto e o olho verde.

Conner sorriu sentindo seus olhos quase se fecharem e Kassandra angulou a cabeça para ele.

-Você viu o Jon? Ele agora é o Superboy - Perguntou ele lembrando-se da roupa de seu primo Jon Kent. Ele usava uma roupa azul e vermelha idêntica a de seu pai Clark, ou Kal-El, seu tio era o Superman, e a única coisa que não fazia parte do traje, era uma capa...

-Sim... - Conner sorriu assentindo e então escorando o queixo na mão para olhá-la sentado de onde estava, Kassie recostou-se contra o sofá a seu lado - mas achei o uniforme dele bem nostálgico... quando eu for a mulher-maravilha, vou usar vermelho-vivo como a mamãe, e talvez uma capa como o meu pai... mas não sei se vou ficar igual...

-Sua mãe diz que você é eles... e não só um - Kassie assentiu avidamente e ele sorriu esperando que um dia também fosse igual a suas mães - ... Você poderia ser BatWonder...

-Morcego-Maravilha...? Não sei - Conner riu - Quem você seria?!

-Com o Superboy aí, provavelmente ele já vai estar adulto e pode ser o Superman... assim como meu irmão Damian é o Robin... você poderia ser o novo Superboy.

-Não - Conner balançou a cabeça - Eu serei SuperCorp - Kassandra riu. Eles adoravam brincar com isso.

E ela era definitivamente a unica pessoa no mundo inteiro que ele podia ser ele mesmo sem se preocupar com o que era dito ou esperar que ela lhe desse qualquer olhar de pena... por menor que fosse. Kassandra sorriu jogando-se para trás e deitando ao seu lado, ela tinha acabado de fazer quatro anos há um mês.

-Eu gosto - Um silêncio confortável se instalou, Conner fechou os olhos também deitando no carpete felpudo, ainda que soubesse que não duraria muito e lá estava, a grande pergunta - Então... a tia Kara deixou...? - Conner não respondeu pensando sobre pela enésima vez. A viagem a Metrópolis, e infelizmente a resposta era não... até porque, ele ainda não tinha falado com ela... e tinha medo de sua reação quando pedisse isso... de novo. Foi a vez de Kassandra quem suspirar - Você não disse a ela...

-Não.

-Ela vai deixar, Kon...

-Não vai. Ela nunca deixa - ele se sentou outra vez e Kassie fez o mesmo olhando-o, inevitavelmente olhou para a sacada - ela acha que eu não sou grande o suficiente para fazer isso... eu não sei o que significa, eu só quero achar a mamãe... e fazer alguma coisa. Não me importo de não ter poderes... não estou procurando encrenca. Só quero procurar ela...

-Papai diz que eu também não procuro encrenca, mas ela sempre me acha - O pai de Kassandra era Bruce Wayne, o próprio Batman.

Conner descobriu isso há três meses, quando ele o salvou de cair pela sacada e virar panqueca no asfalto... não que não lhe fosse novidade que Diana Prince era a mulher-maravilha, porque ele notou isso também quando a conheceu, adultos e seus segredos que eles pensavam estar ocultando... quem entendia...? A surpresa maior para Conner, é que todas essas pessoas são amigas de suas mães, e algumas ele conhecera também os filhos.  
Como Damian Wayne, o irmão mais velho de Kassandra, Jon Kent... seu primo.  
Bart e Nora Allen... William Queen...

-Kon... você já pensou nisso? Metrópolis é uma cidade bem grande - Kassandra abriu os braços significativamente e ele sorriu.

-Eu sei...

-Como é que você vai achar ela?

-Não sei - ele respondeu sinceramente - É por isso que preciso da sua ajuda... e o Jon.

-Você falou com ele?

-Ainda não...

-Tudo bem - Kassandra fez uma careta engraçada - Vamos bolar um plano, papai precisa fazer uma coisa de trabalho em Metrópolis, ele está indo com tio Clark e tia Lois... acha que sua mãe vai estar trabalhando? Porque eu sei que você podia vir com a gente...

-Não sei... mas... eu vou falar com ela...

-E se ela não deixar? - Kassie perguntou e então lhe deu um olhar, mas assentiu - Okay... toma - Kassandra lhe entregou um papel que ele sorriu para, era um novo endereço de e-mail que eles podiam manter-se conectados pelo computador, mas assim era mais difícil de rastrear... nesse ponto, ela era todo Batman - Conferência amanhã as sete. Não se atrase.

-Foi só uma vez!

-Você me deixou esperando por um milk-shake...

-Era de chocolate com morango, Kassie... - ele a olhou praticamente implorando... quando ela deixaria isso ir?!

Foram só cinco minutos!

-Sete - E dito isso, foi de novo para a sacada e levantou vôo.

Ele continuou sentado observando-a sumir na noite escura de National City e levantou os olhos para a estante de livros de sua mãe, onde na parte baixa, havia uma foto dela de costas, em uma camisa meia-manga azul-clara, o cabelo solto e negro caindo em cachos suaves por suas costas, em seus braços, um bebê usando um macacão verde-floresta. Conner sabia que era ele, e aquela fotografia foi tirada por sua tia Alex uma semana antes... do acidente. E haviam cópias dela por toda o apartamento e escritórios, fosse da CatCo, onde sua mãe agora era a diretora, ou aqui... onde sua tia Sam gerenciava.

Ficando de pé, Conner ainda conseguiu olhar o espaço vazio uma vez mais antes de ir até a bonita moldura e levar um par de dedos a imagem.  
Respirando fundo ele fechou os olhos:

-Aonde você está, mamãe...?

"Aonde você está, mamãe...?"

Kara continuou onde estava, vestindo leggins negras, um par de coturnos e moletom também escuro, ela continuou olhando para a sacada da L-Corp, onde sabia que Conner estava de novo. Avistou Kassandra atravessar o céu cinzento, permanecendo fora da vista e entrar por ali, seu filho ficou olhando naquela direção alguns segundos e depois voltou para o carpete.

Kara esperou... ela sempre esperava.

Sabia melhor que ninguém que Conner tinha o direito de perguntar sobre Lena, afinal ela também era sua mãe, assim como também ela deveria ter o dever de contar a ele todas as histórias que se lembrava sobre ela, mas era incapaz... não podia revelar nada... não conseguia dizer, falar sobre Lena doía, chegar em casa em seu quarto... sozinha em sua cama doía... pensar... doía. E falhava com seu filho tanto quanto falhou há cinco anos com sua esposa, Lena se fora... e Kara ainda não superou isso. Deus, ela havia mergulhado de cabeça no trabalho como repórter, mesmo herdando a CatCo, Kara fez questão de merecer sentar-se naquela cadeira, só que... não fazia diferença.

Ela era a redatora-chefe, a responsável por todo e qualquer artigo, mas... sua vida não tinha propósito... não como antes.  
Foi por isso que deixou o manto de Supergirl.

Era por isso que não conseguia vesti-lo de novo. Havia tentado... tanto, e quando Conner saltou da sacada a fim de ativar seus poderes kriptonianos meses atrás parece que a realidade e o medo e a dor - ao perder Lena voltaram com tudo - como se não fosse alto o suficiente seu pânico crescem e a dominou, e Kara sentiu-se em impotente de novo... Tão longe e incapaz de salvá-lo. Então ele estava descendo para o chão... seguro, graças ao Batman.

Isso foi há três meses, e há três meses... Kara pensava e repensava na proposta de Kon.

Ela queria levá-lo a Metrópolis, queria falar para ele sobre tudo... sobre nada. Lena... sempre, e ver que ele não se incomodava ou temia ser incapaz não apenas de ativar seus poderes antes da queda como não pensou sobre isso... a apavorava. Ela sequer conseguia ignorar o amargo em sua boca e o aperto em seu centro quando pensava que se não fosse Bruce, seu filho não estaria a salvo... Kara nunca culpou Kassandra ou Conner... eles eram crianças, e ela culpava a si mesma. Por não ter falado com ele, que mesmo aparentando não se incomodar em não ter poderes, às vezes olhava para Kassie de forma diferente... Lena saberia o que dizer... o que fazer, como ajudar, e pela enésima vez, ela gostaria de estar em seu lugar.

Logicamente, não era possível que seu filho fosse sofrer um ataque como Lena e isso lhe tirasse a vida, não... só que ainda que seu cérebro conhecesse o sistema, mesmo que seu corpo fosse capaz de protegê-lo contra uma bomba, nada... podia mudar a realidade do que aconteceu, e o medo do que poderia acontecer se ela continuasse falhando.

Como por exemplo Alex. Há quase um ano, sua irmã se mudou para Star City, eles haviam montado uma nova filial do DEO por lá, e ela até mesmo se casou... embora tivesse sido em Las Vegas, Alex agora era uma mulher divorciada. E Kara conseguia irritá-la por ter sido um casamento hétero.

O ponto é... que Kara tinha afastado a todos, ela mal reconhecia a si mesma... e ela definitivamente não queria afastar Kon.  
Ele só queria conhecer Smallville, a mansão que Lena cresceu... assim como Metrópolis.  
E ela não poderia dizer não a ele para sempre.

 _"Eu sei o que é perder o tempo que você planeja para si, Kara..."_ Bárbara Gordon havia admitido uma vez, pesarosa, Kara desviou o olhar dela confortável em sua cadeira de rodas, hoje conhecida como a Oráculo, que auxiliava o Batman e o Asa Noturna em suas respectivas cidades... _"Conheço a sensação... o sentimento de falha... mas... você sabe... também estou familiarizada com a redenção. E você tem que se lembrar de amar a si mesmo, você tem que aprender... a perdoar a si mesmo. Não podemos fazer tudo... há momentos em que não vamos conseguir o que desejamos, e nem sempre seremos capazes de salvar a todos... é assim que é a vida"_

_"Poderia ter sido eu, Bárbara... naquela noite... eu preferia que tivesse sido eu."_

_"Mas não foi..._ " ela disse suavemente, e Kara não conseguia olhá-la de volta _"Você está aqui, Kara. E Conner precisa de você"_

Ela respirou fundo sentindo o suave ar da noite balançar seus cabelos agora mais curtos, normalmente Kara os deixava para baixo dos ombros, mas agora os mantinha curtos e lisos dois dedos abaixo dos ombros. Apertando o olhar para sua visão de raio-x, notou que Conner havia ficado de pé agora olhando pela sala de Lena, ele fazia isso muito, parava diante da estante, tocava um livro, a fotografia, observava por tanto tempo algo e tamanha atenção... como se tentasse capturar com o olhar cada movimento da própria presença de sua esposa ali.

Kara respirou fundo... Conner era tão tranquilo, calmo... mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sabia que ele mantinha muito as emoções para si, exatamente como Lena... e de certa forma isso a assustava. Temia ser incapaz de estar lá para seu filho, e não ver que ele precisava dela...

Lembrou-se de alguns minutos atrás, quando Jon pousou na varanda da CatCo, ela estava sozinha na sala, o escritório vazio, ninguém mais no prédio, ele estava usando roupas azul e vermelho, uma jaqueta de pano mais grosso assim como suas calças azuis, um rasgo no joelho e tênis, um uniforme perfeito idêntico a de seu pai Kal ainda que Kara soubesse que faltava algo, com os olhos calmos ele se aproximou quando Kara sentiu-se congelar ao fitá-lo.  
Ele era tão parecido com seu primo... mas o sorriso era de Lois.

_"Oi tia K..."_

_"Jon...!"_ \- ela o havia entrevistado então, apresentado oficialmente o Superboy pela CatCo há um par de semanas, e também o presenteado com sua antiga capa que mantinha em seu cofre da CatCo dentro de uma pasta velada, qual ele com orgulho prendera em suas costas - _"O que o traz aqui?"_

 _"Kon Zor-L... meu priminho... eu vim... pedir um favor tia K"_ Levou mais tempo do que Kara admitia para si mesmo Lena concordar com o nome de Kon, ela queria que ele herdasse a herança kriptoniana de Kara, Kon Zor-El, mas a pronuncia acabou fazendo-a modificar também isso. Kon era da casa de El, mas ele também era um Luthor. E ele continuaria sendo, humano ou kritponiano. Ele pertencia a ambas as casas L, e El...

Kara entendeu porquê ele esperou todos irem, sabendo que ela continuaria ali, revisando artigos e prolongando a volta para casa...  
Como sempre fazia.

_"Jon..."_

_"Ele quer vir a Metrópolis"_ Kara se lembrava que assim como sua mãe Lois, Jon era direto. Sincero e prático embora educado, sempre ponderando suas palavras, Lena também era assim, e sorriu para a lembrança da sutileza de sua esposa... _"E conhecer Smallville também. Minha mãe, papai e o tio Bruce estarão fazendo uma viagem em uma semana... Aquela coisa do jornal... - Kara sabia muito bem, era o único evento que se recusava a participar... - O que acha de eles o levarem? Eu sei que minha mãe não vai se importar, e você a conhece... ela cuidará bem do Kon"_

 _"Eu não..."_ Kara se sentiu com doze anos de novo, quando era incapaz de responder diretamente uma pergunta, a reagir sobre alguma coisa que não desejava, lembrando-se de quando Kal a abandonou com os Danvers, agora compreendendo que não poderia nem queria que tivesse sido diferente, e Jon cruzou os braços diante do corpo, em uma pose perfeita de seu pai _"Eu não... sei. Eu confio em Lois e seu pai, Jon... mas..."_

 _"Ele estará seguro, tio Bruce estará com ele... e minha mãe"_ O garoto insistiu calmamente, definitivamente esse era o único argumento que ele precisava para convencer Kara... que qualquer um deles precisava, afinal eram Lois, Superman e Batman para cuidar de seu filho... mas...

_"Eu sei... que ele ficará seguro, mas..."_

Mas não Metrópolis.  
Não... ali. Nunca mais. Pensou ela.

_"Eu não quero forçar nada, tia K... eu só gostaria que pensasse no Kon"_

_"Eu penso nele... o tempo todo" Kara o cortou mais forte do que gostaria, sabendo que ele apenas tentava ajudar e respirou fundo desviando o olhar. Jon ainda tinha muito o que aprender sobre suas abordagens "Desculpe. Olha... Conner é meu filho, e ninguém melhor do que eu quer o seu bem..."_

_"Me desculpe..."_ Jon pediu em um movimento nervoso de pés idêntico a Kal _"Eu só... ele quer isso... por causa da tia Lena"_

_"Eu sei..."_

_"Então pense sobre isso..."_ ele tentou inseguro _"Não precisa me responder só..."_

 _"Eu penso sobre isso, todos os dias, Jon"_ Kara disse sinceramente. Ela via a si mesma no reflexo da vidraça a sua direita usando um terninho feminino cinzento, o cabelo curto, os óculos sofisticados, a postura dura... e admitia que sentia falta da capa, mas não poderia usá-la... não de novo... não... mais. E também não voltar aquele lugar, e muito menos permitir que Conner o fizesse... pelo menos não... ainda. _"Eu penso sobre Conner... todos os dias... E Lena. Você não imagina..."_

_"Desculpe, eu não queria... eu... me desculpe"_

_"Tudo bem... olhe... eu... eu sei o quanto Kon quer isso. E eu entendo, e também agradeço tudo o que fazem por ele... por o amarem e provarem isso, mas... eu não consigo fazer isso, Jon. Não agora..."_ Kara nunca tinha admitido em voz alta que voltar aquela cidade... pensar sobre aquele lugar, era um tabu e apenas isso lhe dava um ataque de pânico, mas... _"Eu estou pensando sobre isso, me dê um tempo... por favor"_

 _"Tenha todo o tempo que precisar tia K"_ Ela se surpreendeu quando ele a abraçou não registrando a velocidade ao se aproximar e Kara sorriu suavemente retribuindo ao carinho _"Conner ama você... e ele sabe o quanto você o ama... e eu sei que isso é o suficiente... e mais. Você é a mãe dele, e quer o seu bem, e... me desculpe por... isso, eu não tenho o direito só-"_

_"Está tudo bem... nos preocupamos com a família, e tentamos fazer de tudo para ajudar..."_

_"Sempre"_ ele disse.

" _Sempre_ " ela concordou.

 

Kara respirou fundo de novo, resistindo ao impulso de flutuar por si mesma até a sacada como Kassandra, e sorriu lembrando-se de uma época que ela realmente fazia isso para conversar ou observar Lena... ok.

Isso estava soando estranho, talvez um pouco pervertido e Kara suspirou imediatamente e angulou a cabeça quando notou que Conner estava deitado no sofá, confortável, ele parecia estar pronto para dormir. Ela então flutuou até o terraço do prédio, entrou ficando na sacada e olhando-o, sentou e por fim deitou ali no mesmo observando-o, e em certo momento...  
... acabou dormindo também.

* * *

 

_-ALEX, se você fizer mais gay do que isso, provavelmente estaremos dando um ataque cardíaco a Lena em dez segundos... - Era a voz cética de Sam ao observar a decoração, o que Kara concordava era bem patricinha na verdade, tudo muito rosa e branco e... prata._

_Sério que Alex só usou essas cores para os balões e forros? Alex não queria saber de qual festa infantil ela roubou aquilo... estava tudo muito ridículo._   
_Provavelmente Lena estaria se vingando de Alex antes do fim da noite, ela e Kara haviam se casado há quase um ano, e não podia se sentir mais feliz, e com o aniversário de sua esposa hoje, Alex de dispôs a fazer a organização e decorar o espaço para a chegada de Lena._

_... a ideia não agradou Kara nenhum pouco._

_-Olha isso está ótimo - Alex disse._

_-Eu tenho que concordar com ela nessa... - Respondeu Kara, os braços cruzados diante do corpo, o cenho franzido - Isso não está muito a cara de Lena - E suspirou - Por que diabos eu deixei você por conta da decoração?!_

_-Você é uma ingrata..._

_-Alex... olha para isso, tá tudo rosa e branco e... aonde você arrumou um balão prateado?! - Ela apanhou o objeto colocado estrategicamente a direita da pequena mesa, felizmente não havia uma corrente de ar para derrubá-lo... ou infelizmente._

_-É o estilo princesa - Alex tomou o mesmo de sua mão colocando-o no lugar de antes - Combinamos que lhe daríamos todos os aniversários e modelos de celebrações que ela não teve em sua família perturbada..._

_-Eu concordo, mas... olha pra isso Alex - Sam apontou para a parede enfaticamente, Alex havia colocado um pano branco e escrito "Feliz Aniversário" em letras rosadas, Kara agradeceu mentalmente pelo bolo não ser rosa ou ter qualquer coisa rosa... e como se planejado, um dos balões caiu. Alex suspirou apanhando o mesmo e colocando-o em seu lugar e olhando acusadora para Sam - Vê? Nem a decoração concorda com você._

_-Eu vou te mostrar o que a decoração vai-_

_-Ela tá chegando. Ela tá chegando - Ruby veio correndo abrindo a porta e passando por eles, em seus dez anos, a garota já estava entrando na fase adolescente, e ela ria de orelha a orelha ansiosa, assim como as outras pela chegada de Lena, o que Kara não sabia é que ela quem ganharia a surpresa da noite... Alex colocou o balão de volta a seu lugar, enquanto Sam correu para apagar a luz, Winn veio com Brainiac e Nia da sala e eles ficaram congelados no lugar fora da vista da Luthor, Lena destrancou a porta e a abriu e todos gritaram quando ela acendeu a luz:_

_-Surpresa!_

_Kara sorriu para o sorriso de sua esposa, primeiro confuso, depois crescendo em descrença e alegria para isso, usando apenas uma saia lápis preta e uma camisa de seda branca, o cabelo preso em um coque perfeito, ela parecia mais pálida do que Kara se lembrava._

_Provavelmente ainda estava se sentindo mal desde ontem, mas ela tinha um dos raros e genuínos sorrisos que Kara já vira._   
_Alex foi a primeira a correr e abraçá-la._

_-Ei... aposto que isso é ideia sua em conluio com Kara... - Lena a balançou suavemente._

_-Feliz aniversário Luthor... - Alex a apertou um pouco e suspirou em falsa miséria - sim, mas Sam fez a decoração, eu sei... está bem ridículo._

_-Alex... - Sam murmurou e Ruby riu de algum lugar._

_-Bem eu adorei - Disse Lena com simplicidade parando para observar a mesma tão rápido quanto poderia enquanto todos a cumprimentavam mantendo sorriso bonito no rosto, e Kara riu quando Sam lhe deu um olhar satisfeito pela brincadeira não funcionar e Alex bufou irritada, e Kara aproveitou para abraçar a esposa puxando-a com menos sutileza que os outros, e definitivamente mais ansiosa - Ei..._

_-Ei... feliz aniversário de novo - Kara lhe deu um beijo rápido, mas não menos significativo, e Lena a abraçou circulando seu pescoço e quando Lena se afastou ainda sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior ela resistiu a vontade de apanhá-la nos braços e voar para longe dali, e celebrar como gostaria._

_-Obrigada..._

_-Tia Lena... - Ruby se aproximou também para cumprimentá-la, assim como Winn._

_Kara não se lembrava de um dia mais perfeito, elas comeram bolo, riram, brincaram... Lena provocou Alex e Sam, pois ambas continuavam a se cutucar e se provocar ainda que houvesse uma tensão entre elas desde... Reign. Lena e Alex estavam trabalhando juntas observando Ruby para alguma manifestação de seus poderes a pedido de Sam, e felizmente até o momento não havia nada de preocupante. Acabou ficando tarde, Winn foi para casa, Brainy e Nia também... juntos, o que não era uma surpresa há dois meses ainda que oficialmente eles não tenham apresentado-se como o mais novo casal, e Ruby já estava dormindo no sofá, e com a ajuda de Kara, Sam a agradeceu por ela levá-la até o carro... e quando sobrou apenas Alex ajudando-as com a bagunça, é que Kara apertou o olhar para a forma como os batimentos de Lena aceleraram assim que ela parou por um instante ao colocar todos os talheres na pia e levantou os olhos para nenhum ponto em particular e por fim a encarou e disse:_

_-Ei Kara... uh... podemos conversar?_

_-Claro - Kara disse observando-a, e ela e Alex trocaram olhares, Lena respirou fundo de novo enquanto voltaram para a sala. Kara se sentou e Alex estava a seu lado, uma distância de meio metro enquanto Lena ficou de pé respirando fundo e andando de um lado para o outro, franzindo o cenho gradativamente ao parar e angulando a cabeça suavemente ao fitá-la - Lena... você está bem?_

_-Uh... sim - ela mentiu._

_Lena não mentia._

_-Ok... - Kara deixou claro que não acreditava e olhou para Alex. Sua irmã agora não demonstrava nada... - O que está acontecendo?_

_-Eu... você se lembra quando Rhea levou a mim e Mon-El para a Nave principal durante a invasão Daxamita?_

_-Sim._

_-Rhea extraiu uma mecha de cabelo de Lena e Mon-El... como ambos se recusavam a dominar a Terra sob as leis de Daxam, ela iria ter um herdeiro de ambos que iria obedecer seus ensinamentos... que iria seguir sua doutrina e dominar os Terráqueos - Alex lembrou e Kara assentiu._

_-Comandos você quer dizer - Kara corrigiu apertando o olhar._

_-O ponto é... Rhea nos falou sobre a tecnologia kriptoniana... ela poderia fazer um herdeiro sem a necessidade do ato sexual, ou até mesmo sem precisar de Lena para engravidar e conceber uma criança - Kara assentiu. Elas mesmo consideraram a ideia, e até mesmo tentaram ter uma criança, mas... era impossível, pelo que restou das naves de Daxam, não havia material o suficiente para replicar a mesma e servir como útero..._

_-Lena e eu conversamos... - Ela admitiu - Tentamos usar a tecnologia há alguns meses, mas... não deu certo._

_-Bem... - Lena começou - Eu pensei que não tinha funcionado... quer dizer, não funcionou como... - Kara levantou as sobrancelhas, os batimentos de sua esposa agora seguiam os seus. Definitivamente algo estava muito errado - Mas... Alex confirmou esta tarde... O implante deu certo, e... - Olhando em seus olhos, Kara viu assustada os dela ficarem vermelhos e as lágrimas se juntarem em seus cantos até vir a admissão - Eu estou grávida de três semanas._

_Ela não soube o quão rápido havia se levantado, nem mesmo que o fizera apenas que ao fazê-lo para abraçar Lena, um vulto e o vento bateram em Alex que reclamou e Kara tinha ido parar do outro lado da sala abraçando-a e levantando-a acima do chão._

_E Lena riu abraçando-a de volta._

_-Kara! - Ralhou sua irmã em algum momento._

_-Isso é verdade?!_

_-Sim..._

_-O que... como é que... quando você...?_

_-Quer que eu explique toda a coisa consensual a você, irmãzinha? - Alex provocou recebendo um olhar que a fez rir - Lena está grávida... e ainda que não haja toda a biologia humana, homem e mulher, o DNA masculino... espermatozoide no óvulo, as chances dessa criança ser uma menina ou um menino são 50% para ambos os lados. Ela está saudável, definitivamente bem..._

_-Você está grávida._

_-Sim..._

_-Deus, você está grávida - ela pressionou Lena com todo o cuidado beijando sua bochecha e sentindo seu coração derreter ante aquela gargalhada dela._

_-Eu acho que quebramos ela Lee - Alex declarou e Lena riu segurando as bochechas de Kara e beijando-a rapidamente._

_-Espera... temos que ir para Argo... o bebê é meio kriptoniano ele pode machucar você..._

_-Isso não é necessário, Kara - Lena disse olhando de novo para Alex - Ele ainda é muito pequeno, e com a tecnologia Kriptoniana podemos fazer o acompanhamento sem a necessidade de deixar a Terra... Estaremos seguros, em um nível humano - Ela lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada._

_-Seus enjoos então... e... - E olhou para Alex que assentiu efusivamente sorrindo._

_-Yep - Disse sua irmã estalando a última letra com a língua - E eu sou oficialmente a obstetra dessa criança - Declarou Alex, a mão direita dramaticamente erguida, Kara e Lena sorriram._

_-Sim... - Lena entoou cruzando os braços diante do corpo olhando-a - E agradeça ao fato de que a Supergirl é necessária neste planeta, ou então teríamos a discussão sobre carregar essa criança... pois já aviso que quero todos os mimos que tenho direito..._

_-Você os terá. Todos - ela garantiu - E muito mais... - E a puxou para si sorrindo antes de capturar seus lábios._

_-Você vai levantar as três da manhã para buscar comida chinesa... na China? Ou aquela Pasta na Itália..._

_-Claro. Isso é uma vantagem de ter uma mãe Super... Deus... eu vou ser uma mãe... eu amo você! - Lena riu de novo e Alex estava sorrindo também._

_-Vocês são grudentas..._ _Ei, a irmã não ganha um abraço? Você sabe, eu ajudei com a coisa toda... - Kara a abraçou também dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha - Agora quero saber os nomes..._

_Kara a olhou._   
_Lena respondeu:_

_-Eliza Kara... se for menina..._

_Kara sorriu olhando para Lena que se viraram para Alex:_

_-Conner Alex... se for menino - Alex olhou para as duas que continuaram sorrindo e ela balançou a cabeça não evitando a forma que seus olhos se encheram de água e balançou a cabeça abanando a si mesma e abrindo os braços para as duas._

_-Ok... agora eu definitivamente poderia chorar._

_E abraçou as duas._

_Não... ela definitivamente poderia dizer que aquele dia estava no topo de seu TOP 5 de dias felizes..._   
_... como o dia em que beijou Lena pela primeira vez._

_Ou o dia que Conner Alex Luthor-Danvers... nasceu. Nomeado em Kriptoniano como Kon Zor-L._

* * *

Kara abriu os olhos para a sensação em seu peito... de volta a realidade dos dias atuais, ela observou o céu nublado.

O frio a sua volta indicava que logo poderia cair uma garoa... ficando de pé, ela respirou fundo o ar da noite.  
Também se perguntou aonde Lena poderia ter estado durante todos esses anos, e se algum dia... iria encontrar ao menos seu corpo para enterrá-la.

Talvez assim, Kara voltaria a ter alguma paz de espírito...

Só que o que ela não sabia... o que ela não tinha noção, é que observando aquele mesmo céu, pensando sobre seu próprio passado esquecido, estava não apenas uma pessoa parecida fisicamente a sua esposa, embora vestisse roupas casuais, e seu cabelo agora estivesse loiro levemente cacheado nas pontas e mais longo do que se lembrava... mas a própria Lena Luthor... sem lembranças de seu passado, sem memória alguma de sua vida antes do acidente.

E ela vivia em Smallville.  
E em breve... todas as suas vidas iria mudar.  
Graças a Conner.

-Sra Kieran? - Uma voz a chamou da porta, e ela levantou o olhar para o assistente que anunciou a preparação da sala de reuniões - Estamos prontos.

-Ótimo - Disse Lena que agora atendia pelo nome Kieran recostando-se em sua cadeira e ficando de pé... afinal, era a única coisa que ela tinha de seu passado.

Mais nada... Nem ninguém.  
Ao menos por enquanto.

-Entre em contato com o Sr. Olsen e o avise, eu estarei pronta em dois minutos.


End file.
